Another Side of Affection
by MidnightXSky108
Summary: Namine has had a secret longing for Riku ever since he and Sora have returned from the Island. But does that mean Kairi has fallen for him too? NamiXriku SoraXKairi and Slight RikuXkairi even though I hate that pairing.


Kairi had always loved Sora. Always. And She had never had doubts about her feelings for him before….why was she getting them now?

She had gained a close relationship with Namine. They were now one and though they both had different feelings, she could feel them. She knew Namines every thought. Her every fear. Her every desire. And ever since the three of them returned to the island together, Namine has had non stop thoughts of Riku. Had she fallen in love with him? And if Namine did fall in love with him, though she had no real emotion, does that mean that Kairi was in love with him too?

Though they only spoke once, Namine felt a sudden connection to Riku. Maybe it was because of his old replica. Maybe it was because he had vowed to protect her with his very non-existent life. Maybe it was because he was always fighting for her, even the very moment he "died" and she had been his very last thought. Or maybe it was because she was tired of waiting for Sora. Kairi felt pretty bad, since she figured a nobody could never be with somebody. That was what she was told. And she figured that Namine was just giving her heart up again.

"Helloooo? Kairi?" Sora yelled, letting go of her hand to wave his in her face. "You awake?" He asked, though receiving no answer. Sora smiled slightly and kissed her on the check. She gasped, waking up from her thoughts.

"Haha, I knew that would wake you up!" Sora chuckled.

"S-sorry…."" Kairi mumbled.

"What's with you lately? Not getting enough sleep?"

"N-no….I have….I-Im fine, really."

"You don't seem fine…." Kairi looked into his eyes, hating the worry she saw in them. She had always loved those eyes.

"I'm sorry. But really. I'm fine." She faked a smile, kissed his cheek and walked away. "I just….have a lot on my mind. That's all." Sora watched her walk away, mumbling something to himself, then turned around and walked away. He would give her time to clear her head, then try to figure out what was wrong.

Kairi walked over to the usual spot, sat on the papou tree, and stared at the setting sun. This was how her days normally ended, but they were the kind of endings her other half always longed for. For some reason, she started to feel sad. She sighed, feeling completely hopeless and confused.

"Shouldn't you be with Sora now?" A familiar voice teased. Kairi screamed and turned around, seeing a smiling Riku.

"RIKU!" She yelled.

"Who else?" Riku asked playfully, walking around to the other side of the tree to stand next to her. "Relax. I didn't mean to scare you." Kairi blushed, just releasing that she had yelled at him.

"Y-you caught me off guard…." She explained. She turned away from him. He followed her eyes, his smile slowly fading. For a while, all they did was watch the sun. She moved a little closer to him, though he didn't notice.

"R-riku…..h-how do you feel about…..Namine?" She asked from nowhere, instantly regretting even bringing it up. But she had to know.

"Namine? Well, she seemed really nice. And…..interesting when I met her. " Riku chocked, turning away and blushing deeply. He couldnt hide it from her.

"Interesting….." Namine thought. "Only interesting…..?" She groaned, hating herself for making Kairi ask. She felt on the verge of tears, which upset Kairi.

"Only interesting?" She asked, stealing her others private thoughts.

"W-well….she was also….really pretty…." He blushed a few shades deeper. Namines spirits raised slightly and she smiled and blushed, which made kairi blush a little as well. "B-but….it doesn't matter. I….I'll never see her again anyway…why are you asking me this anyway?"

"B-because she….." Kairi started, stopping herself in thought. 'NO!' Namine yelled. 'P-please don't say anything else….' She begged, blushing deeper.

"Because she misses you!" Kairi jumped and kissed his lips gentally, then quickly pulled away, blushing madly. She had no idea what she was doing. Or what she had done. Oh god. Why Riku?!

"T-that was from Namine…." She muttered. "She wants to….see you again." Rikus entire face had turned a deep red. He couldnt help but look straight into her eyes, which reminded him so much of the other's. He hesitated for a moment, then put his hand on her cheek and kissed her back, not realizing that it was really Kairi.

"T-that was….for Namine…." He quoted, instantly regretting his decision. "I…I want to see her again, too." Inside, Namine smiled, but felt guilty having to use Kairis body to get to Riku. And she would have felt even worse if she knew that Sora was nearby, watching the entire time, though not hearing what they were saying. Sora clenched his fist, dropped something on the ground and ran away, trying hard not to cry.

"N-no….S-she did always want Riku….if she never cared about me…. w-why would she….." He dropped to his knees in front of a certain rock in the special place. The one that he and Kairi had drawn on as children. He growled and punched it, right where he had drawn her face, almost causing his hand to bleed.

"Why….would I want to spend eternity….with someone like you?"

**Well, this was just something I thought of when I was getting into the shower. haha I'm so weird. Well, I think it came out pretty good….for only an hour and 18 mins of work…..lol Well, I hope you enjoy this. I was just bored so yea. I may make more chapters if you want! :**

**Obviously, I do NOT own any of the characters. They all belong to Kingdom Hearts**


End file.
